


Whatever it takes

by yourxavenger



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, John Diggle & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Original Team Arrow, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Oliver Queen, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourxavenger/pseuds/yourxavenger
Summary: Felicity Meghan Stark was a simple girl with a complicated life. She was the daughter of Tony Stark and she was living in Starling City, helping the Arow. But now her father needs her help.





	1. A Video Call

It was Sunday and she loved Sundays. It was a day in which she didn’t have to go to boring school or play some girly boring games with her mom. It was a free day in which she could just play on her computer,that by the way her father got her for her 8th birthday, and believe her, it was pretty big thing for a child to have a computer.

She did have some knowledge about this techy stuff. She got that from her father. Her mother was a waitress in a big luxurious restaurant in Las Vegas and she did try really hard, but studying or doing any activities in the area of gathering knowledge weren’t her things.  
Felicity was only nine and she was passing her 4th grade already, one year ahead and top grades in school. But it was boring. She knew that she was smart. Her mother loved to brag to her friends about how brilliant she was. And she was right about that.  
Her father , though, he knew how brilliant his little girl was, but no one knew he had a girl. He was trying very hard not to tell anyone, even that nice woman – Potts, whom he talked all the time. Her father, the billionaire, businessman, philanthropist and playboy, Tony Stark was proud of his daughter, but he was afraid that if the world knew about her she wouldn’t ever get a normal life.  
And things were good. She would go to school and take two years in one, go to different contests and win different awards and then on Sunday she would play on her computer. She loved that.  
She was living with her mother in Las Vegas, not too far from California, where her dad lived. She knew it was all spontaneous and her parents didn’t want a child and that they didn’t have a thing for each other but when her mother found out that she was pregnant she told him as soon as possible and they decided that her mother and her will live together and her father would send her money, but they also wanted Felicity to live a good life. So they didn’t tell anybody.  
Her father would go visit her when he could and she was always happy about it because she loved him very much. He could understand what she was talking about and he would always tell her some sciency stuff that were so interesting.  
She was living a good life for a child, but then, that Sunday something happened. Her father came unexpectedly and told her the news.  
The bus that her mother took every Sunday to come from work had crashed. And suddenly her life changed. She had to go to live with her dad and she had to leave Las Vegas, and most importantly, she had to grow up without her mother. 

It was hard but she got used to it. She was living in LA with her father for almost her whole life. She went to high school there under the name of Felicity Smoak because that was her mother’s surname and nobody knew she was a Stark. Then she graduated M.I.T a few years before she had to. She was exactly like her father.  
And it was fun until her father was held hostage in Afghanistan. He was gone for three months and she and Pepper would barely take it. She knew that he wasn’t dead. Then they had found him, but he was changed. He had survived with a dozen of shrapnels in his body and had came back, he was always in his garage doing something. He didn’t let Felicity or Pepper to go downstairs nor he went outside. It was just like he was in Afghanistan again, this time, however, he was at least safe. Or so they thought. 

Then he told them about the suit and Felicity could barely take it. She was scared that she would lose another parent and she would be all alone for the rest of her life. When she could finally bare the thoughts that her father was Iron Man they moved to NY.  
They both were working on this green tower project and they had to be there so they could finish it. She hated to admit but the suit was very helpful in the building process.  
They finished the tower and she knew that it couldn’t get better. And you can guess what happened next. The attack on New York and the Avengers happened next. She couldn’t take it anymore. She loved her father and she loved Pepper. She was getting along with the Avengers but she couldn’t stand it anymore.  
They agreed with her father on an idea she had. She would be going to live alone and she was going to find some place quite and normal, a city that had no aliens or anything like that in it and she was going to try and have a normal life.  
It was way worse than normal. 

She found a job in some tech firm Queen Consolidated, she was the head of the IT sector by day, and by night she was helping the local vigilante The Arrow saving the city.  
Her life couldn’t get more fucked up. She knew that.  
She was working with her boss, actually, she was working with her boss' son- the playboy Oliver Queen, which had been stranded on an island for five years with only one goal – to correct his father’s mistakes. Their another companion was John Diggle, ex soldier that was helping Oliver in the field while Felicity was behind the monitor, being the guidance they needed in the field.

She of course kept her secrets to herself. She hadn’t even told her father nor the other part of her extended family ( the avengers) that she was working for the Arrow. And she didn’t tell Oliver and Digg too about her father. Well, if they wanted to know they should’ve just asked her. She was living peaceful until one night her father found out about her late night activities.  
They were all in the foundry, Oliver and Digg had just come from their evevenight patrols and were all just resting and enjoying the Chinese food that Digg and Oliver had brought. As they were talking about their next victim the screen of her computer has turned blue and the Stark Industry logo had come out. Jarvis’ voice spread in the room.  
“Good evening Ms. Felicity, your father wishes to speak with you!” Jarvis said with his cold computer voice and Oliver stood up immediately from the chair. Felicity turned to the screen and she saw an image of her father’s reactor that had been on his chest, keeping him alive since Afghanistan. Then a video chat popped out. 

“Hey sweetie, we may need a little help and I'm sorry that we're bothering you and the team at this late hours but this is “the whole planet at stake" situation. "

Okay. Felicity was shocked. Firstly why the fuck didn’t her father mentioned that he knew about her night activities every time they heard on the phone and secondly were there aliens again in New York?  
“What is happening dad?” Felicity left her food and put on her glasses.  
“Well me and Doctor Banner are now having an interesting thing in our hands that have unlimited power. It's called an Infinity stone.” As Tony was speaking Oliver and Digg were already behind her , figuring out what the hell was happening. “We really need your help, so as we speaking one of my jets is flying to Starling City and has space for mister Diggle and mister Queen, if of course they don’t have any problem working with the Avengers. If anything goes wrong we could really use some extra guns or arrows.” Tony said calmly as he was just ordering pizza from the nearest Domino’s. 

“Uhm dad I'm not really sure we could give you right now answer.” She said looking guilty at Digg and Oliver.

“Oh okay, I could give you a minute to talk, just call me back.” And he hung up.

“Excuse me Felicity if I am being rude but could you tell us about your life and your parents and everything else that we have missed apparently “ Digg said without even trying to hide his emotional state, and right now it was shocked, sacred and angry at the same time. Oliver’s face was nothing but similar.  
She told them everything. She told them about her mom, about her tough childhood, her father and her extended family, about the aliens and the gods and all of the freaky thing that had happened to her.  
“What are those infinity stones?” Oliver spoke for the first time her father called. His voice was soft but in the same time broken and calm.  
“Before the universe began, six singularities existed. Some time after the universe exploded into existence, these were formed into the six Infinity Stones. Each stone represents a different aspect of the universe, for example Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul and Time. These were all spread across the galaxy, hidden in different objects, becoming a legend and then a myth. Until two years ago when Loki attacked us and brought the Tesseract. We found that the space stone was into the Tesseract, giving it power. Thor brought it back to Asgard where it should be hidden and well-guarded." 

She shut up and gave Digg and Oliver some time to think about the situation while she was checking the Avengers last activities. 

Digg looked at Oliver and spoke first. "So, we're going to New York? I haven't been there for ages." 

Oliver just nodded and put his arm on her left shoulder. "We're coming with you Felicity. You were there when I needed you the most, so I'm not going to leave you now. You can always rely on us. You can always rely on me!" He said and the edges of his mouth curved in a small but sincere smile.


	2. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter and the idea of this whole thing. I am very glad that you're neglecting my poor English but I haven't been practicing it for over a year now and I'm sorry if there are some grammer mistakes. Secondly, I am very busy with all my university work and I am not sure when I will post new chapters, but I will try very hard to post a new one at least once or two weeks. Hope you like it. I'm not very sure where this story goes but I'm choosing to run with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry about that chapter. It is full of shit but it's that kind of shit that has to be ther although it's boring and stupid. I didn't have ANY inspiration about it but I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter when the whole avengers team will be too judgy about team arrow, and most importantly Oliver. Hope you like it, although I doubt it. And one last thing, I used to love to edit video and some other shit, you can find me in youtube : yourxavenger.

Felicity was sitting in her spot near the table in the center of the jet on a sofa, going through the info her father had sent her before they took off. This jet was bigger than their family’s plane but let’s not forget Felicity’s dad was Tony freaking Stark, Iron fucking Man, one of the richest people alive, one of the smartest too. Oliver still couldn’t believe that this was true. He had never asked Felicity about her family, that was for sure, but he didn’t want to push her to tell him her whole life. He though that when she wanted to talk about it she would.

He knew his Felicity was special. His? She was simply helping him with his job, not wanting anything more than friendship between them. He was not blind, he spotted that she blushed when he touches her and that she started stuttering every time he smiled at her but it was not like that. Or at least he thought so.

He said that he loved her not long ago, when they fought with Slade and he then ment it with all of his heart but she thought it was all about winning and beating Deathstroke. Then she brought him a plant, a bed and everything that he needed to live in the foundry. They spent almost all of the day together, she would come right after she had woke up, bringing him coffee and talking about the firm, the team, missions and targets. It was great, but why the fuck she didn’t tell him about her parents and the whole situation that she was living in.

He went to the sofa, sit next to her and offered a small smile. She smiled him back. He could see her worried eyes and try to calm her a little.

“Hey, would you tell me some more about this whole situation? You know I have to be prepared when I meet the Avengers so I could get their bless. After all, a Stark is working with me.” He tried to joke but there was no laugh or even a chuckle. Her smile just widened.

“Yes, of course. What do you want to know?” she asked without even looking at him.

“Well why don’t you first relax and listen to me when I tell you that everything will be, okay?” she nodded and turned to meet his eyes. “Now tell me what happened yesterday in Sokovia.”

“So they found a HYDRA base. HYDRA is a secret organization that was built inside of SHIELD since World War II and since then it was growing bigger. Last year Steve and Natasha found out how big this shit was and they tried to stop HYDRA but SHIELD was destroyed too. Anyway, so the Avengers found out an old base where they had hidden the space stone.” She showed him some pictures from the base and Loki’s scepter. “They found also that HYDRA was doing some human experiments.” She then opened a couple of pictures of a man and a woman. “These are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They are twins and have special powers from the mind stone in Loki’s scepter.”

“What are their powers?” Oliver asked

“He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation.” Oliver got this blank look that have always when she was trying to explain to him how to use Whatsapp and what is the difference between Google Chrome and Mozilla. “He's fast and she's weird” she then added and he nodded.

 

 

“Hey, guys, I need to tell you something” Tony went to the hall. They were all there, eating Chinese food. It was Thor’s favorite and since he was leaving in three days he was demanding to order Chinese at least once a day.

“What’s up, Tony?” said Barton with full mouth of food. Just Banner things.

“I called Felicity and she is coming. I told her that Thor was leaving and that we found Loki’s scepter and that we are all together just for a few days and she’s coming. Also she is bringing the Arrow and one other friend that has no superhero name yet.” Tony explained as he searched the rice.

“The Arrow? As that Arrow that is doing “some good” for his city and believes that he’s making some change?” Romanoff asked “Where did she found him? And most importantly why is she working with him?” she was starting to get angry.

“Didn’t she leave to get a normal life? Why she teamed up with this guy?” Steve asked worried.

“I don’t know guys. Actually, I lied, I know, but let’s just say that you can ask her when she comes.” As Tony was defending his daughter Jarvis spoke

“Miss Stark has landed on the top floor.”

“Jarvis please tell her to come here, along with mister Queen and mister Diggle.” Tony said.

A minute later from the elevator walked out Felicity and two other men.

"Hi dad!" she ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey sweetie, I'm so glad to see you finally." he said and looked at Oliver with his stoned look. He had done that with all the boys Felicity introduced to him ever. "You must be John Diggle, it's a pleasure" they shaked hands

"It's a huge honor, Mister Stark" he smiled

"And this must be Oliver Queen, the man that returned from the dead." he felt all stares at both of them now. He also noticed that Clint and Natasha were ready for a fight, Thor and Steve were ready to stand up immediately and Felicity was looking at him angry. “I am really happy to finally meet you. I have heard a lot of great things from your father about you and your sister, um, Thea? Yes, Thea! I am really sorry about him tho, and for your mother too, Moira was so pleasant to do business with her. I am looking forward to making business with you too, Oliver!” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the recent news that Emily Bett wouldn't be in the final season and I think this is HORRIBLE. GUYS, SHE WAS THE REASON TO WATCH ARROW OMG, I'M DYING, I CAN'T ;( ;( ;( ;( Anyway, I have something else to say. My favorite Arow season is 2nd and I love what they did with the small comic colection 2.5 and I think it would be a good timeline for my story so if you were wondering the story takes action between 2nd and 3rd season. Also write a comment either you like the story or not. Or if you have any ideas what to happend next, I would love to hear it. :)


	3. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay. So I know that I haven't posted since March but I had this stupid tests and exams, but before that shit some pre-exams and to tell you the truth it wasn't funny at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyyyyyyys. Hiiiiii! I am really happy that you are liking my idea and I want to tell you that I am very sorry but it's like 4 am and I am tired and I really hope I didn't make so much grammatical and other mistakes, but if I had - sorry, I am just so sleepy!

She was so very pissed at all of them. They were overprotective again, and she hated that. She noticed the way Oliver looked away when she and Steve hugged, he looked at the floor while she was talking to Nat and Clint and he was definitely not making any eye contacts with all of them, besides with Cap. She could see in his eyes that he would love to punch Steve and, to be honest was a little happy about. Of course not the part when Oliver and Steve would kill each other but the part when Oliver was jealous and cute but still doing nothing about their relationship. 

She was thinking about the night he told her he loved her as she was unpacking in her old room. Whenever Oliver did something to show his affection for her it was always making her think about that night. Now when Sarah was gone he had been treating her differently, paying more attention to what she says and spending time with her. Just both of them, alone, talking, joking. Not that she hated or disliked Sarah.

Steve on the other hand was a different story. From the moment they met he couldn't get his eyes from her neither could she. From the moment all Avengers gathered she and Steve couldn't stop talking and laughing and making everything together. And then the New York battle happened and he just kind of pull away from everyone and they just stopped talking and sharing and that's when Felicity moved to Starling City. They had called and texted every now and then but it wasn't like before.

As she was searching through her wardrobe , finding old clothes she heard a knock on the door and Jarvis talked. 

“Miss Felicity, Oliver Queen wishes to enter the room. Shall I let him?” 

“Of course, Jarvis, as a matter of fact you don’t need to ask me anymore about Oliver and should let him whenever he wants" Felicity said as she was looking at some old shirt. 

“As you wish miss Felicity" and Jarvis unlocked the door. 

“Hey" Oliver said quietly with a small smile as he entered the room. 

“Hi" she smiled and showed him the T-shirt she had found. It was pink with Iron Man's gold part of the mask on it. It was a little smaller than the T-shirts she wore now “do you think that would fit me. I think I gained weight.” 

“Felicity you are per.. You look great and I think it would fit you perfectly. " he smiled and looked around her room. She had one really big bed, the walls were purple and the furniture white, she had a desk with nothing on it but when he got better view on it there was a screen on, she had bigger wardrobe and bathroom that he had in their old house and the TV was much bigger than himself. He noticed that on one of the walls she had some photos. 

He looked at them and there were three or four with her and her father, a couple with the Cap and some more with the whole team. There was an old picture of a woman and a girl.

"Felicity, who is this?" He asked. She come closer so she could see the photo better 

"This was my mother. Dad took this picture on my last birthday party with my mom." Felicity said

"I'm sorry " he said and turned to hug her. She accepted the hug and buried her face in his chests. 

As they stepped back he grabbed her face with his hands and leaned closer to her. He could feel her blushing as her cheeks became hotter. He was going to kiss her and this time there was no Slade or an army of super soldiers or anyone who could stop him.

Except her father who opened the door and entered her room. They drove apart, Oliver looked at the floor and Felicity blushed even more.

"Uhm, I was coming to tell you that Thor decided he wanted to make his famous Asgardian dish for dinner and since he can't cook I was going to order pizza." Tony said.

"Oh, well, I think I would like to try this asgardian meal but it won't hurt to order a pizza, just in case. Oliver, you want some?" Felicity asked awkwardly. 

"Ugh, yeah, I can manage with pizza" 

"Great! Oliver would you go to Clint and order some while Felicity helps me down in the workshop?"

"Yes, yes, I'm going." He nodded and went to the door.

"You can ask Digg as well. He is not much into this new things." Felicity added still with the blush on her face.

"Will do." Oliver said and walked out of the room as fast as he could

Tony had his arms crossed in front of his chest looking a little bit of angry and curious. You know how Tony looks, like 10% of anger and 90% of curiosity.

"You know I got under the impression that you didn't want more superheroes in your life." Tony said and Felicity could sence the judgement in his voice.

"I think this offends you." She sat on her bed.

"Well, yes, taking in mind you left telling me you don't want to live in constant fear for us. Yet whenever I called you you were with him doing some "vigilante" job. I can't see the point in you leaving us" he sat next to her.

"Dad, this is different. You know that when I was here you didn't even let me know where are you going and I had to find it the hard way, hacking S.H.I.E.L.D and then having to talk to Fury EVERY SINGLE TIME." She said as she was looking at the floor, gathering some courage to look her dad in the eyes.

"And I'm not saying that I do not live in constant fear now, but at least I'm trying to help, and actually succeed, sometime even saving their lives." She said with a little smile.

"And you don't have to see Steve every day and practically live with him" Tony said as Felicity finally looked at him with teary eyes and nodded. 

"Dad, you know what I felt for him. And now it's the same, you now. It like I found another Steve and another team Avengers and I don't know what to do, and sometimes I want to talk to you about this and I want to talk to mom because she would know what to say and..." she started crying.

"Shh... Sweetie, please, do not cry, please everything will be okay." He hugged her and wiped out her tears. 

"Now what would you say about going to the workshop? Me and Bruce have something very interesting to show you. Okay?" Tony asked as he got up and smiled.

"Yeah, okay, I will come" she said as she wiped all the other tears and forced a smile.

"And sweetie, I want you to promise me something!" He cupped her face. "From now on I want you to tell me everything that is bothering you. Everything! Do you understand me?" Felicity only nodded but that was enough for Tony.

"Oh and Fel. If that Queen boy makes you cry one more time I would make him wish you hadn't move to Starling at all."

Felicity laughed and punched him I'm the arm.

"Daaaad. Stop." They both laughed as they exited the room. "No, dad seriously, stop harassing him. He didn't do anything but protect me. Always. " Felicity said with a serious face.

"Yeah, okay, I will try really hard. But I am not promising anything on the behalf of the team. Especially Steve. Sweetie, you should talk to him." He became serious too.

"Yeah, okay, I think I can do that. Now, what's so interesting and urgent that you had me, Oliver and Dig come to NY?"

 

Steve was sitting on the sofa in the "living room" they had made for some nights to watch movies or just to hang out. Natasha and Clint were there too and Thor was running from the kitchen to the living room and back in a hurry to cook his meal but to be in the conversation too. 

"I don't think she is save with him. I made Jarvis search him on the net and trust me when I am telling you that the is not one good article written about this guy. How she could leave us for him?" Steve said angry and sadly as he drank of his whiskey trying to get drunk but miserably failing because of the serum in his body. 

"I think we should give him a chance. If Felicity choose him to be her companion in her life then maybe she is seeing something in him that we can't!" Thor said standing near the door of the kitchen

"Thor she's not gonna marry him!" Cap said angrier than before

"Than you have nothing to worry about Captain!" Thor said with a smile.

"That's not the point Thor. We are saying that she is working with him and putting her life in danger because of him!" Natasha said.

"Well, then Captain you should tell her about your undying love for her!" Thor exclaimed happily.

Steve dropped his head in his hands and Clint more annoyed than ever pretend to smell something.

"Uhm Thor, I think I smell something burning!" He said pretending to be worried. Thor ran into the kitchen and left the three of them alone.

"Actually Cap, you know he is right, eh? I mean If you had told her that you have feelings for her she wouldn't have left." Natasha said looking at him seriously. 

"Guys this is not the point. We should talk to them and we should really get to know them before we make some accusations and ruin their life. I mean I am totally up to that but Felicity would never forgive us if we do that" Clint said as he drank all of his beer.

"Yeah, maybe you are right. We should see their skills too. I mean I would like to see who is better shooter, Hawkeye." Natasha said as she smiled at Clint. He on his behalf didn't say anything just opened another beer and drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add some extra romance. I don't know if you'd like it. And something else, you have to know that I am Olicity fan FOREVA so don't think there could be a cheesy Cap/Felicity thing. Also I want to explore that father/daughter relationship more so expect some more time with just them. I also have to think about putting Barry somewhere in the story because I totally forgot about him. Also Roy, and Thea, and someone other that I am pretty sure that I am forgetting.. That's all from me for now..


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys! I am back with a little more long chapter than the previous. I really hope you enjoy it and I know it all cheesy and boring and I promise the next will be more interesting that this.

“And where exactly are you, guys?”

Felicity had send Oliver and Digg a text but they hadn’t replied her yet and she was starting to freak out. They didn’t show up for dinner. She asked Clint if they ever told him about the pizza, he just shook his head.

Thor were really pissed at everyone that they didn’t trust him and ordered pizza but in the end that porky-chicken-beef thing that he had cooked was pretty good and they ate everything.

The others were playing all nice with Felicity although she knew that they were pissed at her for lying them. She played it cool too, as she didn’t know about it and the evening went smooth. Smoother than she expected. Steve wasn’t pressuring her, just asked ordinary questions like “Do you like it there?” and “how is the job" or “did you find a good house”.

It was this domestic stuff that she had missed. Her dad and Clint were always joking, Thor and Steve were adorable as they never get the jokes, Banner was quiet as always and she and Natasha were smiling or laughing. It was like she had never left. And this night was the happiest she had in a long time.

Not that she was unhappy with Oliver and Digg and sometime Roy, but she really missed all this and she hadn’t realized it until now. As they had finished their meal all of them cleaned the dining area and the kitchen and all said good night to each other because it was really late.

Felicity was so tired and she wanted so badly to just sleep but Oliver and Digg hadn’t come back yet from their “stroll". Two hours ago Digg had sent her a text saying they were out on a “stroll" to look around New York and maybe get a pizza themselves.

She was a little pissed that they didn’t tell her but in the same time she could understand that no one except her knew them and it would be a little awkward if they had dinner together so she wasn’t pissed at them. She wasn’t pissed but she decided to stay and watch some TV and wait them come back. So she sat on the sofa in the living room, got Jarvis to play Star Wars I and just tried to not fall asleep.

„How many times exactly have you watched this movie?” Steve asked as he walked it the room. Felicity put it on pause and looked at him with a smile.

„I think this is my 14th time, but don‘t judge me. This is the only one I can fall asleep watching it.“ She explained and he sat on the sofa next to her.

„And why are you here, alone, trying to fall asleep?“ Felicity shifter awkwardly in her spot. She could guess where is headed their conversation.

„Well, Bruce, dad and I decided that we should wait till tomorrow because we were all tired and thought we would think better if we had some sleep. And Digg and Oliver went out for a walk. I think Digg missed NY so they are „sightseeing““ she smiled and looked at him. „So here I am waiting for them to come back so we can all have some rest. I mean we didn‘t sleep last night at all and now it‘s past midnight so..“ she didn‘t continue because she didn‘t think she had to.

Steve was looking at her with this look that could make your heart beat faster. He was cute and handsom at the same time and he was sweet and good but Felicity couldn‘t feel the same things she had been feeling three years ago.

Captured by her thoughts she didn‘t noticed that he was trying to get closer to her and the moment she realized that he was already so close to her that she could feel his breaths. He leaned closer and the next thing she knew he was kissing her, his hands holding her face and his tongue trying to break through her mouth.

And then she let him. Why she would do such a thing? They were kissing and she liked it very much, but the one who popped out of her mind was Oliver and she imagined that he was kissing her. When she realized that it was only a fantasy she pulled back and made some distance between them.

„I'm sorry Felicity, I shouldn‘t do that!“ he said as he was preparing to get up and go but she stopped him.

„No you should have. You should have done that three years ago. You know what would happen if you did that three years ago?“ she asked him and he could see a tear forming in her eye „I would stay here and I would never even think of moving out.“

„I'm sorry, Fel, that I didn‘t have the courage to do that back then.“ He said as he cupped her face once more „But I have it now!“

„Well, I‘m sorry, but I don‘t need it now. I needed you back then and you weren‘t there and now I can‘t afford to have you when I have the same feelings I have then for you as I have now for someone else. I am sorry" she pulled away from him „I know I don‘t make much sense but I need you to understand me.“

„I do Fel, you have feelings for that Oliver, and I don‘t blame you. You have the full right to be mad at me and I understand you. But I'm worried about you!“

„You are what now? Oh, Steve you don‘t get to be worried about me! I have a head on my shoulders and I know what I‘m doing“ she said with an irritated voice „and you don‘t get to tell me anything because you pulled away three years ago and it was your fault and...“she started crying and he immediately hugged her.

„Please, Fel, do not cry, I know what I have done and I have been sorry for it every single day since you‘ve been away!“ he pulled away from her „But I can understand that you have feelings for him and I am really happy for you but are you sure it‘s the right guy. I mean I've searched him on the net and...“

„Oh my God, you searched him“ she said and then laughed. „You know he is nothing in common with the person he is trying to be and he has really changed over the past two years and he is really kind and caring person and he saved my life like a dozens of times.”

“And I’m sure that he put you in danger in like 99% of those times" Steve said judging.

“I think you should give him a chance. I mean them. You should totally give Oliver and Digg a chance. They both are very caring and they became like my second family for me.” she smiled just of the thought of them

“So, you're happy?”

“Yes, yes. Very. And I am very safe too. You don’t have to worry about me. You can sometime visit us, you know? We would be really glad with some extra help. Since the army of nuts, you know.." she smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. When he smiled back she shifted and tried to get comfy. “Now could you tell me, please, what I have missed?”

“Yes, of course. You want ice cream?” he asked as he stood up

“Yes, mint-"

“Mint chocolate chips, yeah, I know. I ordered it for you today" he said as he smiled and went to the kitchen.

 

 

“Man you love her. Even told her so" Digg said as they were both walking in the tower.

“I was trying to fool Slade.” Oliver tried to pull away from this conversation.

“Yes, except now the only person you try to fool is yourself” Digg said as he pushed the button for the elevator Oliver only smiled.

He couldn’t think of anything to say to that because of course Digg was right. He was always right. He was a little bit jealous of Digg and Lyla because they were happy and they were waiting a girl and basically they had everything. And all Oliver had was Thea. His parents were dead and Felicity was, well, let’s put it that way, “hard to reach”.

Even before he knew who her dad was he knew he can’t be with her, because she could get hurt. And now the fact that Captain fucking America was in love with her and she had these photos in her room of them both hugging or laughing. Man, he could not compete with Steve Rogers, the American hero. He couldn’t stand a chance.

As the elevator’s door opened they walked in the living room where Felicity was asleep on the sofa and Steve was carrying some empty bowls back to kitchen.

“She was waiting for you to come back.” Steve said and forced a smile.

“Oh, man, we really are late, look at what time is it.” Digg said as he waited for Steve to go to the kitchen and made a gesture to Oliver to go and take her.

“Yes, I was just going to wake her up so she could go to her room" Steve said from the kitchen

“Well, Captain, I don’t think that would be necessary.” Oliver smiled and went to her. He put his hand below her neck and her knees so he could lift her.

“Well, in that case, good night mister Queen and mister Diggle" they both just nodded at him and went on their way.

“Hmm, Steve did Oli and Digg came home?” Felicity said sleepy as Oliver put her in her bed.

“Hey, Felicity, it’s me, I’m here, we got back” Oliver said and smiled at her, even though her eyes were closed.

“Hey Oliver, I am so very pissed at you, do you know that?” she said and immediately fell back to sleep.

He sat on the bed and watched her for like 2 minutes or so. She was so beautiful and she looked like a sweet baby girl in her sleep. Her blond hair was spread on her pillow and her lips. God, her lips.. He could bet that they are maybe the sweetest thing he could ever get. They were curved in a smile and Oliver thought she was dreaming something good. She deserved good, she deserved better than Oliver. With that thought Oliver got up and left her room.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's lame but I always wanted to write something like that. Hope you like it.


End file.
